El Otro Lado de la Historia
by KABY-AleciaMeropeRiddleGanger
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la historia no hubiera ocurrido realmente así? Porque no todo es como nosotros creemos. Lemmon en un futuro.


Estaba en un vagón del tren que me llevaría con los de mi especie, me encontraba solo y ni me molestaba, adoraba la soledad.

-Niño- dijo un chico de alrededor de 16 años con una placa con una P en su túnica que tenia un águila bordada y una corbata azul- será mejor que te cambies que llegaremos en unos minutos.

Asentí y dirigí mi vista a la ventada, era de noche y la luna se erguía de manera maravillosa en el cielo, luego de que el chico se hubiese alejado lo suficiente de mi vagón agarre mi baúl y saque mi túnica, de segunda mano, y la corbata. Fui hasta el baño que estaba lleno de chicos de mi edad y mayores que yo, me puse en la cola y espere a que fuera mi turno, 15 minutos después al fin un compartimiento quedo libre y entre y me cambie.

Cuando había regresado a mi compartimiento me dedique a guardar mi ropa y agarrar a mi mascota, un áspid de color negro cuyo nombre era Sarcharij.

_-Compórtate- le dije._

_-Lo hare- me respondió._

El tren paro y deje todo en el vagón, había entendido que lo llevarían todo a la habitación luego de tener nuestras casas.

-¡LOS DE PRIMERO POR AQUÍ!- dijo una voz gruesa y volteé a ver a un hombre alto y musculoso, sus ojos era azules y su pelo castaño- ¡LOS DE PRIMERO!- volvió a gritar.

Fui a donde el y nos llevo hasta la orilla del lago, cuando todos los de primero nos encontramos allí nos dijo:

-Mi nombre es Nathaniel, soy el guardabosque de Hogwarts, ahora iremos a través del lago, no se asusten si sienten que algo toca su bote, el calamar gigante es muy amistoso no mas de 3 por bote.

Me monte junto con un chico de cabello castaño y ojos grises y una chica rubia y ojos negros. Ellos empezaron hablar, yo simplemente mire el paisaje y luego de unos minutos un castillo se irguió ante nosotros, simplemente era maravilloso, se veía que era de la época medieval, rustico y antigua, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso que se veía ante mis ojos.

Un "Oh" fue lo que salió de la boca de los demás, yo simplemente admire sin decir nada. Al llegar a la orilla nos bajamos e hicimos una fila, entramos al castillo, era tan magnifico por dentro como por fuera, lleno de cuadros, estatuas y armaduras, subimos unas escaleras y en ella encontramos a una señora alrededor de los 50 años, rubia y oji-verde.

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos a Hogwarts, mi nombre es Azucena Perdomo, soy la profesora de encantamientos de Hogwarts y guía de la casa de Hufflepuff. Hay cuatro casas: Ravenclaw, donde van los inteligentes y trabajadores, Hufflepuff, donde habitan los fieles y justos, Gryffindor, los valientes y por ultimo Slytherin, donde van los astutos. Su casa será su familia en el tiempo que estén en el castillo, con sus triunfos ganaran puntos y si quebrantan las reglas los perderán, al final del año se entregara la copa a la casa con mas puntos- nos explico- esperen unos momentos que iré a preparar las cosas para su selección.

Cuando la profesora Perdomo se retiro empezaron los susurros y murmullos, me quede observando los diferentes cuadros que saludaban y sonreían a todos los que allí estábamos.

-¡AH!- gritaron algunos y me sobresalte, unas figuras de color gris aparecieron a través de las paredes.

-NUEVOS DE PRIMERO- grito emocionado una le las figuras.

-Cállate Peeves que los asustas- dijo otra de las figuras, caí en cuenta que eran fantasmas.

-…- antes que el fantasma de nombre Peeves pudiera hablar, la profesora había regresado.

-Peeves, Sir Nicolás, ¿Podrían retirarse? Que ya es hora de la selección- el segundo fantasma desapareció tras la pared y Peeves no hizo nada mas que lanzarle un globo de agua a la profesora, que solo sabe Merlín de donde lo saco- No me hagas llamar al varón sanguinario- le advirtió y Peeves salió volando muy rápido de allí, la profesora por su parte saco la varita y se seco con un hechizo- Ya es hora de que sean seleccionados, síganme por favor.

Así hicimos, hicimos dos filas y las puertas se abrieron, antes nosotros había un comedor, con cinco mesas, 2 a la derecha, 2 a la izquierda y una en el fondo de este.

Todos nos observaban, pero los ignore. Llegamos a la mesa del fondo y ante esta había un taburete y sobre este había un sombrero de color verde mohoso. Al sombrero se le abrieron tres rendijas que parecían ser dos ojos y una boca.

Empezó a cantar, como nunca me gusto el canto ni nada de lo que tenía que ver con la música lo ignore, los aplausos me volvieron a la realidad y solo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Cuando digan su nombre pasaran al frente, les pondré el sombrero y este los seleccionara a alguna de las casas.

-Belby, Eduardo Ignacio- un chico castaño y ojos azules se acerco.

-Hufflepuff

-Black, Walburga- una chica pelinegra y oji-gris

-Slytherin

-Burke, Alecia Azucena- una chica rubia y oji-gris

-Slytherin

-Finnigan, Ismael José- un chico pelinegro y oji-verde.

-Gryffindor.

-Flint, Luke Fabián- un chico de pelo negro y ojos amarillentos

-Slytherin

-Jordan, Manuel Andrés- un chico de piel oscura, pelinegro y ojos marrones paso.

-Hufflepuff

-Lestrange, Altaír Daniel- un chico de pelo negro y ojos negros paso.

-Slytherin

-Longbottom, Isaac Miguel- un chico de cara graciosa, castaño y ojos verdes paso.

-Ravenclaw

-Malfoy, Abraxas Lucius- un chico rubio, cara puntiaguda y oji-gris

-Slytherin

-Mcnair, Walden Mickael - un chico de piel tostada, castaños y ojos negros.

-Slytherin

-Riddle, Tom Sovorlo- Al fin me habían llamado y me dirigí al taburete.

_-Hmmm-_dijo una voz en su oído- _tienes potencial, aunque, también tienes tendencia al masoquismo. Podrías llegar a ser un gran mago…. Sin duda alguna tu casa es… ¡Slytherin!_

Me dirigí a mi mesa, y me senté al lado del chico rubio y oji-gris, que identifique como Abraxas Malfoy.

Hablamos de temas triviales, como el colegio, las materias que cama queríamos para nosotros.

Mientras hablamos, Javier Spinnet término en Hufflepuff, Septimus Weasley en Gryffindor, Alexander Yaxley termino en Slytherin, al igual que Lissandra Yaxley.

Fuimos a nuestra habitación, junto con: Luke, Altaír, Walden y Alexander.

Había 6 camas y yo escogí la que estaba justo en medio. Pude identificar mis cosas y a Sarcharij, agarre una pijama y fui al baño, me cepille los dientes y me cambie, luego regrese a la habitación y me acosté en la cama.

Sarcharij se enrollo en mi brazo izquierdo y durmió allí, como acostumbrábamos hacerlo, luego de 15 minutos me quede dormido.


End file.
